


Simple Things

by Fullmetal_Sins



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 04:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13628721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetal_Sins/pseuds/Fullmetal_Sins
Summary: Few things in life absolutely rattle you to the core, and that especially rang true for Edward Elric. He thought that absolutely nothing could cause him so much sorrow, having seen so many things in his short life. He was wrong, having received the news he did that day.





	Simple Things

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this on my Tumblr for the artist edenerys, as I was inspired by their artwork from 2013-ish on an old account! I'll post the link in the notes at the end.

_There are few things in life that absolutely rattle you to the core._

Edward Elric had seen many things in life- much of those you never should see, and many seen at an age that scarred him far beyond his years, forcing him to age and mature far before his time. 

Despite constant struggle, his avarice longing for a goal that he felt was far beyond reach, he was able to coil his fingers around the one thing he wanted for and keep it tightly in his grasp.

He reached his happy ending for both himself and his brother, allowing him to return his brother’s body, gain back an arm of flesh and blood, and return to the woman he loved with those things; He was returning to the home of Winry and Pinako Rockbell for the final time, reaching the end of a journey.

He ended up proposing to that woman, as well, miraculously gaining the answer he'd waited for for so long. Edward Elric was on a winning streak, and refused to lose at the hands of anyone any longer. For once, the thing he cherished was in his grasp, and he'd hold on so tight that not even God himself could pry him away.

But reality had a way of slamming him in the face. You reach the one thing you wanted for so long, the thing you craved and fought for with your bare hands, grasping and reaching for, clawing at just to get it. But it all comes crashing down, reminding you that life isn't just some book that can be rewritten with a happier ended. 

No, life is pain. He knew this first hand, but allowed a naive ignorance to pass over his eyes and fill him with false happiness. 

 

The first clue of the happiness he'd struggled for was snatched away before his eyes was the hushed voices of doctors and nurses alike, conveying their condolences with a simple gaze. Dread filled his stomach, churning and wrapping it into a pit that sunk and made him lurch with each step as he travelled down the hospital corridor, uneasy to open the door of the room his wife resided.

As soon as they locked eyes, he knew. No one needed to say it. He came crashing down as soon as he made contact with her reddened, puffy eyes, allowing the cold and harsh reality of the situation to shove its way through. 

As soon as they embrace, she just sobs and sobs as she cries in his arms, as though letting out a river of tears that flooded her eyes. Through teary eyes and a shaking voice, she emitted the worst phrase he thought he could hear.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… " 

Her voice is hardly above a whisper. The entire room fills with hush as the only remaining occupants slither out, only leaving the broken couple. 

She asks forgiveness, fearing the possible rage in result of her failure. His hand lifts and she flinches, the single action burrowing his brow farther into his eyes. Instead, he strokes the tresses of pure sunlight on her head, bringing her closer.

"Winry, I could never be angry with you..." 

His tone is soft, as though speaking to a child who'd shatter at the slightest change of tone.

"It wasn't your fault. It's a biological mistake that happens to a lot of people, and I know that you'd never want this to happen. We... we can try again when we're ready- when you're ready." 

The soft nature of his voice only fills her heart with relief, allowing her to finally feel as though she'd partly healed. Though she knew deep in her heart that he could never feel a shred of anger towards her for it, the simple confirmation only left her weeping tears of gratitude and relief.

_There are few things in life that absolutely rattle you to the core- the death of a loved one, such as a parent, a child, or a sibling. Perhaps the loss of a limb, or the feeling that you've absolutely lost everything you needed to protect. Or, maybe, feeling absolutely alone, knowing there are things we humans simply can't do. You can't save that little girl, you can't change the past and make right the injustice that your country had wrought. We’re weak creatures, after all. Simple things can either make or break you. However, in times of sorrow, we take solace in the fact that we may just be able to help those who we love._

**Author's Note:**

> http://noahjay.co.vu/post/86966207841/im-not-angrydont-ever-think-that-we-can
> 
> Please check them out! Their current Tumblr is edenerys.


End file.
